


Hello Honey

by rainbowdracula



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: They missed each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [rainbowdracula @Tumblr](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Done for a prompt on Tumblr.

Bitty was bouncing up the stairs to Jack’s apartment, about ready to just vibrate out of his skin with excitement. A confluence of projects and roadies meant they barely had time to Skype, let alone visit each other.

But both Bitty’s Thursday and Friday classes cancelled and there was no game that weekend, making it a perfect time to surprise Jack. Bitty knocked on the door to the apartment, cheeks hurting from smiling so hard, and the door creaked open, Jack blinking at him in shock.

“Hi, honey!” Bitty said cheerfully, and squeaked when Jack pulled him inside.

Bitty was pushed up against the door and kissed within an inch of his life in twelve seconds flat; he giggled into the kiss, tossing his arms around Jack’s neck. Jack kissed all down Bitty’s jaw and buried his face into the crook of his neck, hands playing at the edge of Bitty’s T-shirt.

“Missed you,” Jack mumbled. Bitty kissed the top of his head.

“Miss you too, sweetheart,” Bitty said. “Now, are you going to rile me all up without following through?”

Jack kissed Bitty again with even more enthusiasm, hands slipping fully under Bitty’s shirt. Bitty messed up Jack’s hair with his hands, one leg rising up to wrap around Jack’s waist. Jack’s thumbs rubbed against Bitty’s nipples and made Bitty moan, and they rubbed against each other, relishing the closeness.

Jack pulled away to suck at Bitty’s neck, and Bitty tugged impatiently at Jack’s pants. Jack smiled and wriggled out of his shorts, and did the same for Bitty’s jeans. Bitty pulled Jack’s shirt up to his armpits, pinching his nipple and making Jack groan.

Both of them were half-hard; Bitty nuzzled Jack’s neck as he rolled their hips together. Jack grabbed Bitty’s ass, breathing in the smell of Bitty’s golden hair as they moved together.

Bitty reached down to grip their cocks and the movement of their hips drove them into Bitty’s tight fist. Jack groaned, pressing Bitty even harder against the door.

“God, Bits,” Jack moaned. “You feel so good.”

Bitty nipped at Jack’s jaw, rubbing his foot up and down Jack’s powerful calves. They were panting and rutting, and Bitty’s body felt so hot, cradled so warmly and completely in Jack’s arms.

“Love you,” Bitty breathed. Jack moaned, loud enough for the neighbors in the hall to hear, and came with a full-body shudder like he was electrocuted. Bitty kept stroking and rubbing until Jack stopped him by sinking down to his knees.

He threw one leg over his broad shoulder and swallowed Bitty down. Bitty cried out and clutched at Jack’s hair as Jack sucked him like it was his job.

“Jack–” Bitty moaned. “Oh, Lord, I’m gonna–”

Jack didn’t let up as Bitty came, and only pulled away when Bitty’s orgasm abetted. Jack rested his forehead against Bitty’s inner thigh, and they just breathed together for a moment.

“That was quite the welcome, honey,” Bitty said with a wide, loving smile. Jack kissed Bitty’s thigh.

“I’ve got even more planned, _mon lapin_ ,” Jack promised with a grin. In a flash, he was up and had Bitty in his arms, carrying him off to the bedroom as Bitty laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [rainbowdracula @Tumblr](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/), where I post random shit and ways to support me.


End file.
